sneliofandomcom-20200215-history
Snelio
He is a huge narcissist given by the following examples: Snelio (otherwise known as Ghoties, Snelis, Choppedghoti or Scruff) is often known as the coolest kid in town. He is often looked towards for advice on any subject by his companions and those around him. Leader of the Group Snelio has been declared many times as Leader of the Class (8G, 9G, 10G, 11G, 12G, and now 13C) and is mostly the leader of every other group he become part of. He is the constant Top-Fragger and Strat-Caller of every CSGO game he ever plays. Dungeon Master Although Dungeons and Dragons is for mongs, Snelio is the Dungeon-Master of The Collective, as he is the Honorary Owner of both Risk boards and the Dice equipment. This means that the Collective cannot function without Snelio. Struggle with narcissism Over the years Snelio has had a hard time dealing with his narcissism. He has went through multiple interventions and has visited many therapists but still has yet to improve from this horrible illness. Snelio delusionally believes that the rest of the collective cannot function without him. Although this maybe true for some, (Haramill), the rest of the Collective believe it would be much more peaceful without him and his constant shit stirring. Part of his narcissism is believed to be due to his severe schizophrenia, several members of the groupintellegentsia indeed back this theory. (Doctor Red) How Snel is entirely unfit to be a leader Snel, Snelio or Cretin frequently states that he cannot be triggered or offended, however as JAP, the spiritual leader, and Captain Pat, an overall swell guy, have observed; 'it's eyes usually well up as if he is about to cry when he is being insulted. They also observe that his face usually around the cheeks turn bright red under similar circumstances. Therefore, they have concluded that Snel is usually triggered by any insult or argument pointed toward him, proving that he is entirely jake was here unfit to lead himself nevermind the group which he frequently claims to be the leader of as he is 100% triggered 100% of the time. WEED MAN "I JUST WANT TO RELAX IN 6TH FORM WITH MY BROTHERS JACK AND ETHAN MAN" "YEAH JACK SO I WAS JUST SITTING THERE WITH ETHAN O'NEILL SMOKING THIS HUGE JOINT MAN WE CAN JUST LIKE SMOKE WEED AS BROTHERS MAN JUST US AGAINST THE WORLD MAN I LOVE YOU GUYS MAN!" Health Problems Aside from autism and schizophrenia, Snelis has been diagnosed with a twitch (Like his father, who later fell down the stairs from his twitch) by various doctors and health professionals. He has been known to take raging autistic tantrums, where no one is safe from his "wrath". He often assures himself (He is schizophrenic and often his personalities will talk to each other) that he is the leader and he is the best in every way, much to the dismay of others.When brought out he must be brought on a leash, his guardians must also be careful he does not have an autistic tantrum and begin twitching uncontrollably on the ground. Many doctors have tried to cure this poor child, but usually give up once he begins throwing his own feces at them. Punk Phase In late 2016, realising people were ignoring his autism, Snelis decided he would have to up his game. He began a slow process of transforming himself into a hipster fag. He decided he would become a Punk- Not because he liked punk music, but because he wanted to be edgy and unique. (Yet still he would call other people a hipster.) To achieve this Snelis went on to wikihow and read the article on "How to be a Punk", he also started browsing reddit for the answers. Snelio stole all of his favourite punk bands from wikihow and reddit. (He also ranked punk bands not on personal preference but on shitty lists compiled. When questioned on this he would begin screaming "RAMONES WERE THE MOST INFLUENTIAL PUNK BAND.") Snelis slowly delved further into sickness when he began browsing /r/teenfashion and decided he wanted to buy a denim jacket, cut it up, making it a denim vest and add studs and patches (because he is a fag.) When questioned about being a hipster poser Snelio will also scream "I'VE BEEN LISTENING TO THE UNDERTONES SINCE I WAS 9.", (Undertones are an obscure Punk Band who acheived minor success, they were posers like Snelis however and one member moved on to pop music.) he also refuses to acknowledge that Stiff Little Fingers are the ultimate Punk band and are much better than the Undertones. (Which every ''true ''Punk fan agrees on).